Dinner's Ready
by DirtySexyEdward
Summary: Just a sexy one-shot. A/H.OOC. WARNING: Spanking.


_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters. I'm just in love with one of them. Guess which one. _

I hate my fucking job. No, not my job, just my boss. I can't wait for the old bastard to retire. _Or just fucking die. _I came home like this way too fucking much, in a bad mood and just utterly fucking pissed.

I was incredibly impatient to get home to see my beautiful wife and sit at the dinner table and just have a great home-cooked meal that I knew was waiting for me.

After turning off the ignition, I hastily slammed my car door and practically ran to the front door.

I walked into the living room to find my wife laying across the sofa with a book in her hands. _Wuthering Heights again._

I walked over to her as she looked up from her book. "Hey Baby," she smiled as she got to her feet and put her arms around my neck.

I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest in a tight embrace. "Mmmm, Bella. I missed you." I said as I softly kissed her lips.

Bella laughed, "Let me guess, another bad day?" I just nodded. "Don't worry, dinner will be ready in just a few minutes and afterwards I promise to make it all better." She said with a wink.

I didn't say anything, I just walked over the back of the sofa. "Bella, come over here."

Without any hesitation she walked over to me. I turned her body to face the back of the sofa. "Bella, Baby you know I like dinner to be ready for me when I come home from work. Put your elbows and on each side of your head on the couch and lean over it."

She turned to look at me, "Edward, wha-" she started to say before I cut her off.

"Just do it." And with that, she did as I asked.

I pulled up her frilly skirt and saw that she was wearing a black thong underneath. My pants immediately grew tighter.

I spanked her with my hand and she yelped in surprise.

I hit her again, harder this time. And again, even harder.

"Ow! Edward, you're hurting me."

"Bella, I already told you, I had a really bad fucking day at work. So just let me fucking spank you and take it like I know you can. Like you have before. Okay?"

"Yes. Okay, Baby."

And again my hand came down against her ass cheek. I continued to spank her for a few more minutes until her ass turned a pretty pink color.

My hands went to undo my belt buckle as I heard her quiet whimper. I was about to question her before I smirked and realized that she thought I was going to whip her with my belt. She didn't know I had other ideas. "No, you'll like this, I promise."

I unbuckled my belt and undid the button on my pants before pushing them and my boxers to my ankles and kicking them off. Then, I hooked my fingers into the waistband of her thong and pulled them down her legs.

I grabbed her hips and thrust my cock into her entrance. She yelped in surprise but then moaned. In pleasure, I was sure. I pulled all the way out, only to thrust into her once again. My hand came to her head as I fist my hand into her hair and pulled. Again I thrust into her even harder and faster, all the way out, then in again. My free hand slid up the inside of her shirt and pushed the cup of her bra aside to free her right breast. I cupped and kneaded her breast before roughly pulling her nipple with my thumb and forefinger.

I pulled all the way out before turning her around to face me and thrusting into her again. She jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist. I cupped her ass to support her weight and carried her over to the wall beside the room's entrance. I pushed her body against the wall as I crushed my lips to hers. I moaned into her mouth as she slid her tongue into mine.

My hands went to pull her shirt over her head and unclasp her bra as she pulled at the hem of my own shirt. When we were both completely naked I brought her lips back to mine. When she pulled away for air my lips never left her skin. I kissed and licked down her neck, to the hollow beneath her ear to her sexy fucking collar bones. I kissed my way down to the swell of her left breasts as my hand came to cup it and guide her nipple in to my mouth. First I sucked then bit down until I had her squirming in front of me.

We both continue to moan and scream in pleasure and pure ecstasy as I pound her into the wall. Too soon, I felt her muscles contract around my cock as I thrust one last time before I spilled into her, hitting our climaxes together. We stood there for a few minutes as our breaths slowed and our panting ceased, our foreheads touching. She pulled back and looked up at me chuckling quietly.

"What?" I questioned her as a lone chuckle escaped my own lips.

Her familiar blush covered her cheeks as she grinned at me and replied "dinners ready."

_I plan to write more similar stories so do keep me on author alerts and be sure to read my other one-shot "Taken Like This" if you haven't already. _

_I feel like this was very mediocre, but review and tell me what you think._

_Thank you for reading._

_:)_


End file.
